Haddonfield Haunting
by covergirlbailey
Summary: A journalist moves to Haddonfield to boost her career by using Michael Myers as a gateway to fame. However, everything goes awry when she finds someone living with her in the old Myer's home.
1. Chapter 1

IN THIS VERSION OF THE STORY, MICHAEL IS 33 AND THE YEAR IS 2018. MY CHARACTER IS 28, AND MICHAEL STILL HAS THE SAME HISTORY, JUST CONDENSED TO FIT THE BOOK.

As i walk down the darkened streets of Haddonfield, a town tucked away in Livingston county, i felt happy. The wind blows my long blonde hair back and i look around the quiet streets only illuminated by the street lamps. I see colorful autumn leaves scatter in a somehow strategical way until they land on the beaten path i now walk. They fall and the wind picks them up a few moments later, and they are flown away. So far, i have been in this town for two days and i have seen almost all of it. Although it was a beautiful town, it scared me a little. I walk to the door and i unlock it eagerly. I am unsure why i lock it because most of the townsfolk are scared to even look at the Myer's house. Now, the reasoning behind my move from Brooklyn was because of my job and the rent for a one bedroom apartment cost more than my job paid and there was no other place to rent or buy. I am a journalist for an online newspaper and i have a very large column with many readers. I write about my travels, which will be turned into a book i am in the midst of writing.

I enter my new home and i look at the fixer-upper. The walls have torn wallpaper and it needed a lot of updated appliances. There isn't even a stove in this place, so i wasn't that surprised the house didn't have a fridge or heating and electricity. I shut the front door behind me and i go to explore the rest of the old victorian house. It was easy to tell the house used to be beautiful but now dust and cobwebs covered almost every inch of the home. As i climb the stairs, i notice that there is barely any dust on them, meaning someone has been walking them regularly. At the top of the second landing i scour through the rooms. One of the rooms has a giant blood stain in it, one i am presuming is Judith Myers. I enter the room and i walk to the wall where many plaques stand, and where trophies stand on the floor beneath it. The room is somewhat large and unexpectedly made up nicely. I leave the room and i enter the room across from it. A twin sized bed in against the far wall with a small nightstand beside it, a boyish nightlight atop of it. A dirty blue rug with a train on it lays in the middle of the room. I open a door inside the room revealing a small closet with totes in it. They were filthy and dusty totes but i peeked into one anyhow.

I get down on my knees as i look through the tote that had been filled with toys fit for a little boy. I glance into another box filled with old and smelly sketches. They were violent drawings with a lot of gore, and the drawings had an evil aura. I stand up and brush off my knees before proceeding to find a good room to make my own. At the end, i decide on the largest empty room which was right beside the little boys room. The four rooms on this floor was a guest one, a little boys, Judith's and what i presume to be Laurie's alongside a bathroom also, equipped with a large clawfoot tub. The parents room, with a connecting bathroom and wardrobe sit on the third floor up, not counting the basement floor. Also on the third floor was a study equipped with multiple desks and chairs, outlets, and shelves of books, both for teaching kids and some fiction books are on the last shelf. But, it was quite obvious, the intent was to teach them the basics more than actually reading a fiction book. My phone rings, and i pull it from my pocket. It is the electrician, so i answer it.

"Hello?" i answer as i walk from the study and down the stairs to the kitchen, to inspect it.  
"Hi. This is Matthew from ElecTech and i was calling to remind you that we'll be sending someone out to get your electricity and heating on in a half hour," He says, informing me of the meeting that i forgot about. "Alright, thank you so much. Have a good day...I will, thank you...bye now." The guy shows up a half hour later and fixes the electricity and heating as promised. I pay him with a check before seeing the moving truck pull up. I wasn't expecting them for another day or two, but it'll have to do for now. It just means there is so much more to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The movers move everything from their van to my house within an hour. Then, i pay them and they leave in a hurry. My living room was designed perfectly despite all the cobwebs, dust and grime. Since all my cleaning supplies has just showed up, i guess i can start cleaning now. I walk from the living room to the kitchen and i open some boxes, until i find the box filled with my supplies. I grab the broom and i start sweeping, moving boxes and furniture to get all the dust. This goes on for quite some time, and the cleaning lasts til the sun sets. _I guess i'll grocery shop tomorrow_ , i sigh as i walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I pull a sheet onto the queen sized bed before making it up with my white comforter and pillow set. I plug in my lamp and set it on my nightstand before looking around the room, and i decide to finish it tonight, its only seven. I walk to my black and modern looking dresser, which looked out of place in this old house, and i start putting away my clothes neatly. Socks, bra's and undies all in the top drawer, shirts in the second, pants in the third and nightclothes in the final bottom drawer. I set my shoes out on the shoe rack carefully before loading my files and other work related things onto my desk in the corner of the room. I push in my desk chair and set my laptop on-top of the desk carefully before walking to my dresser. I pull out a pair of maroon satin shorts and a matching tank top, panties and bra. I set them on my bed before flicking the light off and walking to the bathroom down the hallway. I flick on the light and i look at the bathroom, it still needed stuff set up, but other than that it was beautiful. I set my towel on the counter before running some hot bathwater. I pull open a box and i set the stand beside the tub. I set the shampoo, conditioner and body wash on the top of the black, metal stand before hanging my loofah on a hook connected to the stand.

 **Michael's POV**

She shuts the bathroom door before removing her clothing. She quickly gets in the bath and i turn around in the wall until i find her room, the one she chose for herself. I leave the wall and i sneakily enter her room. Her room was modern, something that didn't belong in this house. Looks like i'll just have to make her leave...willingly. I grab the files on her desk and i ruffle through them. They're about me. Despite the rumors heard around the town, i do speak and i have a high IQ, and i am quite intellectual. Also, another rumor told is about the scars, i have none. I look like a normal person from a normal town. Besides, even if i did, just buy some scar cream...easy. If rumors held up I'd need a lot but that is besides the point. I set the files down and i scour through the books in a box, all horror books, mainly from Stephen King. I hear the tap turn off and i get back into the walls, this'll need some work. I need to be in the house without scaring her off.

 **Nine Thirty/ Madilyn's POV**

I sit on the couch watching a horror movie called "1922" which is based off a Stephen King book. The doorbell rings and i stand up, _who could it be?_ I open the door to reveal a handsome man in a business suit with slicked back, shoulder length brown hair. He has obsidian dark eyes and he smiles at me.

"Hi, my name is Matthew Martinez. I have tried almost every door tonight, and i was wondering if i could stay over the night. My car broke down in the outskirts of town and the mechanics aren't open past eight, and the taxi's won't run that late either, they said something about an old local killer. "

"Yeah, sure. I don't really have a guest room ready but you can take my room for the night. May i ask what you were doing in this part of town?" I ask as i move from the door, letting him in. I had a good feeling about this guy, he seemed the honest type.

"Just a business trip for this magazine company called SKTime."

"I'd offer you a drink but i haven't been to the store yet,"

"I know," He laughs as he takes a seat on the couch, beside me.

"What?" i ask as i stand up quickly.

"Its clear you have moved in recently, there are boxes everywhere." He gestures to the boxes piled against the far wall.

I nervously run my fingers through my hair. "Yea, follow me and i'll show you where you will be sleeping." _Maybe, this wasn't the best idea_. I walk up the stairs and lead him to my room. He thanks me and i walk to the room beside mine and i lay in the boys twin bed. _Hopefully, he'll be gone in the morning._

 **Michael's POV**

 _She'll never realize that it is a serial killer who just waltzed into her life._ I remove my tie and suit blazer and i lay them on the office chair, before kicking off the leather shoes. I shut off the light and i climb into the most comfortable bed i have ever slept in.


End file.
